


It Only Took One Night

by angge_RJ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College boy Renjun, Gun Violence, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mafia Boss!jaemin, Renhyuck soulmates, Violence, implicit sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angge_RJ/pseuds/angge_RJ
Summary: “Why are you mean? I didn’t even let him step close to you.” he pouted.Renjun was amused, to say at least. He’s a cocky cocaine dealer.“He pointed a gun at me.”“And that will be the last.” he said with his deep voice again, sending shivers in Renjun’s body.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	It Only Took One Night

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYONE!!! I'M BACK SJLASJASJAL
> 
> So this is a fucking last minute decision because yesterday night, I was really craving for MAFIA JAEMIN AND I CAN'T FIND ONE :''''''(((( so i TRIED to satisfy my cravings, i hope it turns out very well. i hope you can enjoy my little present for my baby Jaemin.
> 
> TW: Mentions of cocaine, swear words, and gun violence.
> 
> heads up: A SHITTY ACTION SCENE UGH. There's a lot of character and relationship development here, I can't really put it by detailed bcs it will to me CHAPTERS to describe it but yeah sksksk
> 
> lovelots!

“Are you sure about this?”

“Why? Do I look like a fucking joke?”

“Yes.”

“Well, Damn you.”

“Donghyuck, this might be dangerous!”

“Shut up and stop panicking!”

Renjun was about to retort an answer but got cut off when two vehicles that he’s sure cost million stops in front of them. Cold water washed over him once again as his heart was beating rapidly because _something_ might happen.

They’re in an abandoned building, courtesy of Donghyuck. His best friend said that _someone_ instructed him to do so because he needs him to drop something _important_ to an _important_ person as well.

Renjun finds it ridiculous, really. Donghyuck explained it to him earlier. How he needs Renjun beside him because he doesn’t want to die alone. He asked Donghyuck what’s inside the two duffel bags, he didn’t answer, instead he just looked at him worryingly. 

_Please don’t let this be a fucking Mafia shit._

Renjun was aware. That Donghyuck was working for _someone_. He doesn’t have any idea, really. All he knew was they needed to drop these two bags of _cocaine_ to someone. As much as Renjun wanted to strangle him, he can’t. Because he understands. Donghyuck needs money for his college tuition. He’s not as smart as Renjun to have a 100% scholarship. Renjun doesn’t have any money to pay for his best friend’s tuition. Working in a tea shop isn’t enough. They're graduating this year. They wanted to graduate together. So, Renjun understands that Donghyuck needs to hold on the tip of a knife to pay his fees. 

“They’re not going to kill us, yes?”

“Stop clutching on to me! Or I’ll hand you to them!”

Renjun immediately steps back. Curing Donghyuk in his mind. A man in black opened the car door in front and stepped outside, nodding at his best friend. He felt him stiffened but bowed slightly before grabbing the bags, he eyed him silently. _I’m sorry, I’ll be quick._

Renjun sighed and nodded, lowering his head as he watched him run to them, dropping the bags and silently talked to them. He really can’t hear anything because they seem five meters away from him or so and his best friend was talking so _quietly._

Renjun waited two minutes or so, seizing his sweater paws, he looked up as the wind brushed his washed black hair, blocking his sight, he puffs and he sweeps his bangs on the side to have a clear view in front.

His breath suddenly hitched as a man dressed in white silk, tucked in black trousers, had it three unbuttoned to reveal his milky chest, a silver cross in his chest dangling from his neck looking at him directly. He can point out that the man was caramelized-hair, soft pink lips are on line. He had his both hands on his side pocket while Renjun slightly parted his lips.

The surrounding was dark, clearly because they’re in the middle abandoned building. But he was sure that the man was checking him out and he felt himself blushing. Renjun did not look away. Dark orbs were scanning him but they stopped in his eyes. He saw him irked a brow before looking at his best friend’s way. He can’t do lip reading so he stayed cluelessly. 

Donghyuck turned around with worry in his eyes before facing them, vigorously shaking his head and brought his hand to clasp, his voice raised, “Please! He doesn’t know anything!”

Renjun furrowed his brows as he straight away stepped forward to grab his best friend’s shoulder. 

“Hyuck--”

“Mark said we just need to drop these to someone. Sir, please, we’re not part of anything. We were just tasked, that’s all. Please.”

Donghyuck almost gets down on his knee if not for Renjun holding him tightly.

“One bag is missing.” The man in black said.

“I didn’t know how many bags there should be, I’m just giving you what they gave me. Please.”

Renjun peeked through his lashes, ignoring the man in black, he eyed the man in white silk that was _distinctly_ focusing on him. He irked his brow once again. Renjun did not look away, while Donghyuck was still begging at the man in black. His best friend got cut off when he spoke.

“You have something to say?”

His voice in low and quiet tone, sending shivers of warmth through Renjun’s spine. The man in white silk screams power and authority aura. As if he was luring Renjun to submit to him. He can’t stand his gaze so he looks down and whispers, “We’re innocent.”

There’s no noise after that. Donghyuck started to shake from nervousness but Renjun held him close. A minute after, a hum was heard, acknowledging Renjun’s response. Donghyuck breathed a sigh of relief. He steps forward to the both of them aggressively and Renjun’s hand slipped off. 

“T-thank you--”

“Step back!” 

The man in black shouted and pulled out a firearm on his back pocket and aimed it at the both of them. They both shrieked and waited for a loud bang but he heard him step forward. 

“Don’t come close! Get down on your--”

“Leon,”

Renjun tried to breathe calmly as he searched for Donghyuck’s hand. He looked up to see the white silk in dress man raising his hand in front of the said man, stopping him.

“Put it down.”

“Boss..”

“Put your gun down,”

He lowered his head as a sign of respect and put it down, but still glaring at them.

“I-I’m sorry.. I mean no harm..” Donghyuck whispered.

“We’re not going to hurt… innocent people..” he slowly trailed off not taking his eyes off on Renjun. He smiled a little that Renjun’s heart skipped a little before looking down at his best friend.

“Thank you for the bags. Do you need a ride?”

“Boss?” he looked at him confusingly.

Donghyuck looked at him, Renjun shaked his head.

“T-thank you, but we’re fine.”

“Well, I insist.” The man eyed Renjun once again. This time, it’s Renjun who irked a brow.

“Thank you for insisting. But we’re fine.” Renjun said sternly. Donghyuck looked at him surprised and nudged him on the side. But he’s not buying it because he’s busy sharing a glance at the man. 

They shared gazes until the man nodded his head, “Well, It was a nice transaction tonight. Thank you for the gifts, Donghyuck.” 

Donghyuck only nodded his head. 

“And you are?”

“You don’t need to know my name.”

The Leon man glared at him, “Boss was asking for your name, kid.”

“I’m not--”

“I won’t force you to,” the man offered a smile. Renjun did not.

“Thanks.” Renjun shrugged it off and he can feel his best friend’s pinches to pay respect. 

The man was checking him out, so Renjun took his chance to be a sassy bitch.

“I guess I’ll just find it my own, then?” 

“I’m Na Jaemin.” The man said with finality before letting his side man open the door for him. He stops midway to glance back at Renjun.

“I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

“I hope never.”

“We’ll see about that.” he finishes with a wink.

After two weeks Renjun and Donghyuck still chose to continue their life. Donghyuck stopped for a week of delivering _goods_ because of what happened that night. He kept on apologizing to Renjun which the latter just assured him fine. 

_“I’m really sorry, Jun.”_

_“Hey, it’s okay…”_

_“I just really need money… my… Jinhee needs medicine and I don’t--”_

_“Donghyuck,”_

_He looked up and he smiled._

_“I just want you safe.”_

Renjun was cleaning the mixer with white cloth, and Donghyuck decided to take the job from this tea shop near their University to still have a small income to feed their stomach on a daily basis. They really can’t rely on paying for their apartment with Donghyuck’s antics. It’s clearly dangerous and illegal though it gives a huge amount of money.

He snapped from his thoughts when the bells tinkled at the top of the glass door, signalling for a new customer coming in. Renjun quickly finishes the wiping and taps his hands on his apron.

“Coming!”

He turned around at the counter to face a man in dark blue trench coat, staring at the menu on top, he had a pair of squared sunglasses even there’s no sun inside of their shop. His caramelized-hair was brushed off upwards, revealing his forehead. He noticed the silver cross hanging on his chest and Renjun immediately felt something inside him throb. 

“Familiar?”

Renjun formed his mouth to say _yes_. But no, he’s not going to say that. Renjun obviously recognized the voice. He rested his hands on the counter, trying his best not to start fidgeting.

_Fuck. He found me. This fucking Na Jaemin found me. A fucking Mafia boss really found me this is a fucking drama._

“What can I get you, Sir?”

“What do you suggest?”

“A poison with a drip of honey.” Renjun said blankly.

“Why are you mean? I didn’t even let Leon step close to you.” he pouted.

Renjun was amused, to say at least. He’s a cocky cocaine dealer.

“He pointed a gun at me.”

“And that will be the last.” he said with his deep voice again, sending shivers in Renjun’s body.

“Do what customers do and order, Jaemin.”

Jaemin slid his sunglasses and let it rest on the bridge of his nose,“I want your number.”

“Just leave then.”

“Hey! I pay tons just to search for you.”

“I didn’t say you should.”

“You won’t tell me your name!”

"And my cell phone number wasn't there?"

"I want it from you though." he pouted again. 

Renjun sighed and massaged his temple, “Jaemin, this isn't a game to me.”

“I didn’t say we’re playing.” 

“You’re a Mafia leader… a dangerous one.” Renjun said with an uncertain voice.

Jaemin’s eye flicker from playful to blank one. 

“Say a word and I’ll back off.”

Renjun can’t find anything to say. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t even know him. They just met one night and it’s a transaction of cocaine between his best friend and him. What does he expect Renjun to be? Be calm and be friends with him? 

Renjun doesn't feel anything that will make him protect himself from Jaemin but can he trust this guy? Everything's just happening so fast. He needs time to think. He still wants to pursue arts.

He doesn't even know if this man is worth taking the risk. With an unsteady mind, he just sighed and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. He scribbled his number and handed it to Jaemin who was already looking curiously at him. 

"Don't make me regret it."

"Deal."

"Xiao De Jun paid $50,000, Boss."

Jaemin didn't spare them a glance for he was busy grabbing a piece of pizza and and feeding it to his baby leaning on his chest, busy scrolling and typing through his phone, massaging---helping his best friend to answer their assignment. He chewed the pizza while ignoring the people in the room. 

"$50,000? How about the rest?" Jaemin cleans the side of his boyfriend's mouth before looking up to them lazily. 

"He said to give him more time to fully pay the rest."

Jaemin stops midway on feeding his baby when he hears him, "What.. Did you say?" he scowls.

"Jaemin, you're feeding me pizza with a fucking mushroom."

His boyfriend shot up from his chest and turned to him irritatingly. Jaemin looked down at his hand holding the pizza. 

"Babe, I did not order that."

"I don't want that!"

Jaemin glared at Leon, "Why did you order pizza with a fucking mushroom?"

The man bowed his head, "I'm sorry Boss, I didn't know."

"Which hand did you use to hold the phone to order?"

"Uhm… This one, Boss." the man said unsurely. 

Jaemin raised his hand to shoo him away, "Chop it off."

"How about me chopping your hand who feeds me with the pizza?" 

"I'm sorry, okay, okay, hawaiian with cheese?"

He rolled his eyes on Jaemin and just leaned back to the couch still typing on his phone. 

"Baby… "

"Don't talk to me! I'm busy searching for something." he mumbled with a glare, Jaemin gulped and scooted closer to him, "Okay.. Okay… come here."

He let him circled his arm to his hips and placed him on his chest again. Kissing the side of his head. He turned back at the men in front of him with blazing glare again. 

They're lowering their heads, not wanting to hold a gaze to their Boss who's keeping his patience because he has his boyfriend in his lap. 

He nodded his head on Leon and gestured to him to open the bag in front of him. The said man immediately opened the four duffel bags. Three with plastics of white looking powder, one with full of money. 

Jaemin leaned in, his left hand brushing the side hio of his boyfriend, his right hand brushing the money. Leon lit up a cigarette and brought it to him. Jaemin took a hit.

"It's been a year since I'm chasing the Chinese man because of his loan and you just let him go like that." Jaemin chuckled softly and closed his eyes, bringing his nose closer to the hairline of the boy in his chest, inhaling his sweet scent to calm his nerves. 

While he's busy inhaling his scent, someone whispered to his right ear. He suddenly freezes.

He felt his baby looking up to him because of the sudden movement. 

"Jaem?" 

He didn't answer him as he kept his glare on the man in front of him who's now starting to shake and fidget in his sleeves. 

"Minho.. Why don't you tell me the reason why did Xiao De Jun let go just like that?" Jaemin slowly growls. He felt him grab his hand and brush his knuckles. 

"Boss… he really said.."

"Or you just let him go just like that because… you serve for him, yes?"

The room fell silent as everyone waited for him to snap. Instead, Jaemin carefully slipped his hand off of him and looked at Leon.

"Bring him to the base." 

"Boss.. B-boss p-please.. Believe me.. I didn't want to… please, please, Boss… "

Someone smacked his nape causing him to collapse on the floor. The two men drag him out of the room. He scanned the rest of the men. 

"Head to the base or you want me to snap your neck myself."

The other men pointed a gun at them and gestured for them to line up and head out of the door. He turned to look at his boyfriend who was observing the scene. 

"Head to my room, baby. I'll be back later." 

"Jaemin.. "

"Now, Renjun."

Renjun bit his lower lip before leaning to softly peck on his lips. 

"Love you."

"I love you too."

“When are you going home? It feels lonely here.”

“I know you’re happy that you can freely screw up with Jeno there.”

“Well, yeah. But still, I want my best friend here.”

“Maybe next time, Hyuck. Jaemin needs me here.”

“You can thank me for introducing you to each other.”

“Jaemin sent you his gratitude by fully paying your tuition and bought you a car, Hyuck.”

“I know! He’s such a fucking sugar daddy.” Donghyuck snickered.

“He’s my boyfriend, Hyuck.”

“Still! And I’m wondering why can’t you accept any gifts from him.”

“I don’t want a fucking island on my 20th birthday.”

“You should teach him how to keep his money.”

“His money is raining on top of his mansion, Hyuck. It doesn’t run out.”

“Damn, you’re a lucky bitch.”

“Stop talking like I’m a fucking gold digger!”

“Whatever, my babe’s here. Come back here soon, you hear me? Love you! Mwa!” 

Renjun sighed in relief as his stress was removed from his shoulders. The door suddenly opened with a loud bang causing him to jump out. His boyfriend was holding a razor blade in his left and a silver gun on his right. Blood splattered in his shirt. Renjun sighed and cupped his jaw.

“Hey..”

“I’m mad.”

“I know.”

“They betrayed me,” his eyes were closed and leaning to his warmth.

“I had to get rid of anyone who gets in my way.”

“Renjun, I need you tonight…”

“I’m here.. I’ll take care of you, hm?”

Renjun caressed his cheeks before kissing him with an open mouth, he heard him dropping his weapon before grabbing his thighs to hoist him up in his waist. Jaemin dips his head, hardly crashing their mouths while walking towards their bed. He threw him on the bed before reaching out to pull his shirt off, revealing his abs with a stain of blood. Jaemin kissed his skin ravishly leaving marks and bruises. 

“I love you so much,” he said before taking his lips possessively and eagerly.

Renjun gasps in his mouth as Jaemin worshipped his body using his hands, gripping, clutching his skin hardly that will leave so much bruise. Renjun whimpered as Jaemin grinned on his clothed hole. He moaned loudly when Jaemin sucked his skin on his neck.

As the night goes by, Jaemin does not dominate him as their usual night, he lets Renjun lay him on his back as his boyfriend puts on a show, grinding and circling his hips on Jaemin’s dick. Renjun’s hand on his toned abs, sometimes he leaned down to lick his lips while bouncing on his shaft. Renjun took care of him that night. Renjun only made him feel ecstasy and at ease. Something his boyfriend can only give and satisfy him.

Jaemin brought him to the flea market the next day. Renjun was whining that they should relax and have a date because it’s been a while since they did and to also celebrate their 8th monthsary. Jaemin doesn’t really enjoy roaming around with other people but he is Renjun’s dog. So he lets his boyfriend drag him to the market.

They entered the street full of stalls, with Renjun and Jaemin intertwined hands, Leon on their left front side and four men on their back. People were looking at them curiously but they did not pay any attention as Renjun’s eyes were gleaming. Enough reason to bring a smile on Jaemin’s lips.

“Babe! Look!”

Renjun picked up a bracelet with vintage beads and turned to Jaemin whose face was in disgust at the moment. Renjun pouted, “Hey, don’t be like that. These are great and cheap!”

Jaemin grimaced and took the bracelet and forcefully put it down, “I’ll buy you a gold bracelet for our anniversary, baby. Don’t touch those filthy cheaps.”

Renjun cleared his throat before roaming his eyes to send a sorry glance to the owner and customer. He silently glared at him who only stuck his tongue out before dragging him outside the stall and still chose to roam his eyes, searching for items to buy for Hyuck and his boyfriend, Jeno. 

He was trying to take his time to look and buy but his boyfriend always had a side comment. He kept on ignoring and pinching his skin only to receive a slap on his butt. Until he irritatingly turned to him, a bored eye coming from his boyfriend.

“Just let me buy something for Hyuck!”

“We can buy him a house and a lot.” he shrugged, leaning to claim his mouth but the latter pushed him back.

“It’s not all about the money, Jaemin!”

“Then what do you want me to do?”

“Fine! Then I want you to buy this whole street full of stalls for me! Let’s waste your money because clearly, that’s what you want!” Renjun shouted because he had enough. His boyfriend always tried to spoil him with money and things which didn't make any sense to Renjun.

He doesn’t want anything from Jaemin aside from his love and trust. Renjun understands. Jaemin lived his life pleasing people with money and things to stay loyal to him. They always argue because of that because Jaemin was having a hard time to get rid of that insecurity.

Jaemin looked at him before grabbing his gun at the side of his coat. Renjun widened his eyes and grabbed his hands to hide the gun.

“W-what are you doing to do?”

“I’m not gonna buy this dirty street. I’ll kill them all to let you freely roam around so you can have everything.” he said plainly.

Renjun stared him at disbelief. He tried to look around at people who looked at them curiously. He turned to Jaemin who’s only looking at him. He felt him tense because tears started to form in Renjun’s eyes.

“You… You think so low of me…” Renjun tried his best to block out the lump on his throat to burst at the middle of the street.

“You always thought that giving me your fucking money will make me stay with you..” 

Jaemin’s eyes started to panic as he grabbed Renjun’s hand to lend them on the side street. He wiped the long tears escaped from his eyes, “No.. No baby.. I’m not, Renjun. I just want to give you everything--”

“I don’t want everything or anything from you! Why can’t you understand?!” Renjun shouted and tried to remove his arms on Jaemin’s hold but his boyfriend was obviously stronger. Renjun saw that Leon and the other men were trying to block out the people who tried to eavesdrop on their conversation by scaring them away.

“Okay.. Okay, baby.. I’m sorry, please. I’m not gonna fire the gun, yeah? I’m sorry.. I’m sorry…” he tried to hug Renjun but he pushed him away, hurt flashes in Jaemin’s eyes.

“You always say that! But here you are again! Offering me your money like a fucking slut---”

“No! No! You’re not like that, baby.. Don’t ever talk like that.. Please.. Please Renjun I’m sorry…”

They got cut off when a shot of gun was heard, both of them widened their eyes and looked around, searching for the sound. Leon shouted at them, “Boss! Get in the car!”

Jaemin immediately grabbed his hand and shoving him inside the car. He doesn’t know where this came from as he started to panic because the shots are now louder and nearer. Leon slams the car door, him on the driver's seat. The both of them in the back seat. He moved closer to Jaemin as multiple gunshots were fired. 

“Sit back, baby..” Jaemin grunted as his voice was urgent and tried his best to grasp something at the back of the seat. Renjun nodded and tried his best to look around--then he saw three black cars on the back of theirs. He felt his boyfriend move and Renjun whipped his head back to him. He widened his eyes as his boyfriend’s back was bending a lot more so his head was not seen on the glass window. Jaemin stabilises himself while fixing his rifle to fire back. His eyes are darker and blazing with fire, he’s biting his lower lip while fiddling the trigger and latching on the rifle. They shared eye contact. Jaemin flashes a small smile and a flying kiss to him. Renjun frowned as his boyfriend even had the time to flirt.

“Fuckers ruined my date..”

Jaemin kneeled and rolled the glass window down before lifting the rifle to rest on the door, taking his short time to aim before blasting the gun, shooting the vehicles around. Renjun covered his ears on the loudness of everything and he felt something on his shoulder, until dizziness lured him in, closing his eyes, he heard Jaemin alarmingly screams. “Renjun! Baby!”

Renjun felt Jaemin grab his chin and harshly kissed him, “Stay with me and open your eyes for me, baby please..”

Jaemin turned around quickly and aimed once again, feeling his veins rushing because his baby was trying his best to clutch on his shirt tightly and stay awake. Much to Jaemin’s patience he reached for a grenade and pulled the pin and threw it directly to the one vehicle. Renjun jumped out on his seat because of the explosion. 

Jaemin gritted his teeth, his patience starting to loose, he quickly looked around at the backseat, Leon still doing his best to quickly turn the vehicle around and fasten his skills that they can feel they’re flying through the seat. Jaemin eyed the grenade launcher and gripped it harshly before loading it. He looked at Renjun again, now whimpering and trying to take a hold on his shot.

“Step on the fuking gas, Leon! These fuckers shot my baby.”

After loading the firearm, he rested it on the window once again and this time, he aimed perfectly to click the trigger and three vehicles finally exploded in one shot. He quickly turned around, “Baby.. Baby…”

“Hey… Baby, you’re awake..”

Renjun squints his eyes harder to take a look clearly in front of him. He recognized the surrounding. They’re in Jaemin's room. He felt something ached in his left shoulder. He grunted. Jaemin kissed his knuckles that he’s clutching on.

“You were shot earlier.. I’m sorry..”

“Hey..” Renjun interjects. He intertwined their hands as he slowly sat up to face his boyfriend properly. He leaned to caress his cheek.

“We’re fine, alright? Stop worrying. I’m fine.” He kissed his cheeks but Jaemin didn’t answer and was just looking down at their intertwined hand.

“I love you…” he trailed off. Renjun smiled.

“I know baby, I love you to--”

“I love you so much..” Jaemin finally looked up at him, worried and sad flickered in his eyes. Renjun internally cooed.

“You were right..”

“What?”

“That I’m used to offering money to someone to stay by my side. To serve and to stay loyal to me,” 

Renjun sighed, “Jaemin…”

“But I never treated you like that… I’m not offering you my money or things to convince you to stay… I trust you and I love you. I’m doing it because I want to. I’m used to spending my money to buy bitches on the side for a night, or a bag of cocaine in exchange for power but you… I spend it on you because I want to and you deserve it.”

Jaemin took his hand and held it in his lips, letting it rest on the back of his hand before looking him straight in the eyes again.

“I love you so, so much. I’m sorry I let you feel the wrong way.” 

“I’m sorry too. And I love you, and I will never leave, Jaem. Incase you want me--”

“No! No, I will never want that.”

Renjun chuckled and playfully pinched his side, “You were so hot,”

Jaemin smirked, “Yeah?”

“Really. I think I fell too in love with you a little more because of the rifle you were holding.”

Jaemin frowned, “Should I carry a rifle everyday to make you fall in love with me harder?”

Renjun burst a laugh before clutching his collars to kiss him hard, “Come and make love to me tonight, Mafia Boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE IT TURNS OUT WELL? SKSKSKSS WELL I REALLY TRIED. A kudos and a comment is appreciated you can reach my twttr account too! @na_renjun thank you everyone and HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BABY JAEMIN
> 
> PS. You're right, this fic is rushed sksks becs im too excited to post it and i want to post it in jaemin's birthday. all of grammatical errors and typos are my fault. this is not beta read. thank you!
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/na_renjun)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/na_renjun)


End file.
